


Призыв к фанатам «Звездных Врат»: десять причин посмотреть «Убежище»

by chipchirgan



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate - All Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Sanctuary actors, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять причин посмотреть «Убежище» для поклонников «Звездных Врат».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призыв к фанатам «Звездных Врат»: десять причин посмотреть «Убежище»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Plea to Stargate Fans - Ten Reasons to Watch Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40375) by Tess LaCoyle. 



Знаю, нам всем пришлось нелегко, когда «Звездные Врата: Первый Отряд» закончились. «Атлантида» была ничего, и «Вселенная» завершилась вполне себе качественными сериями, но все это было не то по сравнению с нашей любимой (слегка меняющей состав) четверкой, каждую неделю уходящей из Шайеннского комплекса в другие миры.  
Тем не менее, мало кто из вас вляпался в сериал, который, я уверена, должен прийтись вам по душе, так что вот вам

**Десять причин, почему фанат «ЗВ» обязательно полюбит «Убежище»**

**1\. Исполнительные продюсеры (один вам знакомый и двое незнакомцев).**  
Стоит сразу отметить, что «Убежище» — проект, профинансированный из частного кармана и транслируемый СайФай, не телевизионный. Его рождением мы обязаны трем людям, трем исполнительным продюсерам: Аманде Тэппинг, Дэмиану Киндлеру и Мартину Вуду.

Аманду Тэппинг вы знаете по роли Сэм Картер, но в «Убежище» она не только играет Хелен Магнус, но и продюсирует сериал с самого его начала и засветилась как режиссер трех серий. Начало «Убежищу» положил ряд вебизодов, и Тэппинг внесла свой вклад в разработку концепции. Кроме того, вместе с Дэмианом Киндлером они создали «Убежище для детей» — благотворительный проект, действующий по всему миру и получающий 100% денег, полученных от продажи продукции, связанной с «Убежищем». Талантливый человек талантлив во всем.  
Дэмиан Киндлер — создатель «Убежища» и сооснователь «Убежища для детей», а также еще один исполнительный продюсер и сценарист сериала, но вы должны помнить его и по заметному вкладу в «Звездные Врата». Он написал сценарии к сериям «The other guys», «Reckoning. Pt 1, 2» и «Bounty».  
Мартин Вуд — исполнительный продюсер и режиссер «Убежища». Он встретил Аманду Тэппинг на съемках первой серии «Звездных Врат», которую он режиссировал, и она уговорила его на известную шалость:

**2\. Магнус не Картер и не старается ею быть.**  
Каждый раз, когда я общаюсь с фанатами «Звездных Врат», они говорят, что не будут смотреть «Убежище», потому что для них Аманда Тэппинг — исключительно и навсегда Сэм Картер. Что я могу сказать? Она тоже так думает.  
Когда съемки «Убежища» только начинались, Аманда Тэппинг очень много говорила о том, что ей безумно нравилось играть Сэм, она чувствует родство с ней, понимает ее и росла как актриса и личность на протяжении всего «Первого Отряда». И когда пришло время создавать Хелен Магнус, она уделила огромное внимание тому, чтобы в Магнус не было ничего от Сэм, чтобы они были абсолютно разными людьми.  
Поверьте мне, каштановыми волосами и акцентом дело не кончилось. Магнус не склонна идти на компромисс, _очень_ плохо подчиняется приказам, она загадочная, она занимается наукой ради науки — куда более увлеченно, чем Сэм. Кроме того, у нее, скажем так, было намного, намного более _насыщенное_ прошлое, чем у Сэм. В одном из интервью Тэппинг призналась, что она «не совсем понимает Магнус — в конце концов, а кто ее понимает до конца?».

 **3\. Куча знакомых по «Звездным Вратам», но не самых широкоизвестных лиц.**  
Надо признать, что все канадские актеры, работающие в жанре «сайфай», снимались в «Звездных Вратах», так что нетрудно понять, что в «Убежище» вы найдете немало знакомых лиц. Я сделаю обзор самых очевидных (помимо Тэппинг); их шесть.

Начнем с того, что Кристофер Хейердал в «Убежище» играет две роли: Джона Друитта и Здоровяка (вверху), и в «Звездных Вратах» вы тоже видели его много раз. Во-первых, как Паллана (серия «Revisions» в «Первом Отряде»), ученого, который живет на планете, где людей стирают из коллективной памяти по мере того, как система жизнеобеспечения становится неспособной поддерживать жизнь стольких людей:

Во-вторых, как Холлинга, первого атозианца, встреченного отрядом Шеппарда («Атлантида»).

И даже в-третьих — вдобавок ко всему как печально известного рейфа Тодда («Атлантида»). Черт возьми.

Еще есть Райан Роббинс — Генри Фосс в «Убежище», — также известный как Лейдон Радим, вождь дженаев («Атлантида»).

А как насчет любимца фанатов Джонатона Янга, который играет Николу Теслу? 

Картинка вверху (из серии «Chimera»), в принципе, говорит о персонаже все, что нужно о нем знать: Магнус весьма обеспокоена встречей с очередным злодеем, а Тесла считает, что это офигенно круто. Так или иначе, Янг также засветился в роли ботаника в «Атлантиде» (демонстрирующего очень знакомое выражение лица) и в «Эврике», что подкрепляет мое утверждение о теплой родственной связи продуктов «СайФай» и канадских актеров. 

С точки зрения Теслы не очень хорошо, что Янг играет ученого по имени Итан Эдисон, но, с другой стороны, в его честь назвали колледж.

А вот злодей из последних серий — Адам Ворт, человек из давнего, _давнего_ прошлого Хелен, которого играет Йен Трейси.

Ничего не напоминает?

Конечно, напоминает, потому что точно такая же сцена имела место восемью годами раньше, в пятом сезоне «Первого Отряда», в серии «Prometheus». Трейси играл одного из агентов АНБ, которые пытались угнать космический корабль «Прометей» в день запуска, но не приняли в расчет, что за ним приглядывают Картер, Джонас и Тил’к. И они верны себе.

Не забудем и единственного и неповторимого Майкла Шенкса (Дэниел Джексон в «Звездных Вратах»), который появился в одном из эпизодов «Убежища», полном реверансов в сторону «Первого Отряда» (и конечно, он умер в конце серии):

И наконец, человек, известный нам как привратник Уолтер из Шайеннского комплекса, тоже внес свой вклад в «Убежище», предоставив Магнус возможность изменить акцент, чтобы скрыть, кто она, во время… ограбления банка. Ага. Сбежавший абнормал прячется в банке, и ребята из Убежища заключают банк в своеобразный карантин, чтобы никто не унес абнормала в себе, а так как классический викторианский английский акцент на западе США привлек бы повышенное внимание к его носителю, Магнус меняет акцент. Вот вам доказательство, на пятой минуте и дальше:

**4\. Очень условная наука, но с понятными правилами.**  
Мы все знаем, что не существует волшебных кристаллов и нельзя установить червоточину на 38 минут, набрав семизначный код. Но дело в том, что в «Звездных Вратах» изначально были установлены определенные правила и сценаристы придерживались их, что сделало научную часть «Звездных Врат» такой замечательной. И «Убежище» в этом плане не уступает «Вратам».  
Там тоже используют магические универсальные слова «электромагнитные волны/радиация», чтобы упростить процесс объяснения тех или иных сюжетов. Иногда даже Тесла говорит о, например, свете так, словно имеет о нем самые размытые представления. Тем не менее, каждому абнормалу и каждому прибору присущи свои черты, достоинства и недостатки (черт возьми, очень часто приборы вообще не работают), и даже когда в третьем сезоне сотрудники Убежища обнаружили суперсовершенную технологию, они не поняли чудесным образом, как ее использовать и воссоздавать. «Убежище» дает вам возможность самим сложить кусочки в единую картину: этот абнормал из того эпизода + тот прибор, что мы использовали для других целей + разъяснения от Магнус, Теслы или Генри = очень крутая новая штуковина, которая спасает всех в последнюю минуту.

**5\. Тут тоже есть кто-то вроде Дэниела Джексона, но на самом деле это совсем не Дэниел.**

Да, я прошла через это. Сначала наблюдать за этим было грустно и слегка уныло, но теперь нам не хватает разнообразных смертей, смертельных ранений и чудесных спасений Дэниела. Познакомьтесь же с доктором Уиллом Циммерманом, ох-совершенно-обычным-работником Убежища, периодически исполняющим функцию девицы в беде. Впрочем, он отнюдь не бесполезен. Сначала, конечно, это просто неуклюжий ученый, но со временем он вполне овладевает умением пользоваться оружием (что, в отличие от сверхпацифистских убеждений Дэниела, имеет смысл). К несчастью, это не уберегает его от попадания в неприятности, снова и снова.  
Вы спросите, доктор чего? Психологии. Ага, опять эта псевдонаучная хрень. В принципе, для Магнус Уилл — отнюдь не контрастный фон, как Дэниел для О’Нилла, но определенно призван оттенять Теслу. Уилл — член команды, который придерживается принципа «да, эта фигня крутая и все такое, но она пытается нас убить, а тут не все бессмертные». Он без сомнения растет со временем, и хотя его иногда откровенно используют как очевидного мальчика для битья, чтобы объяснять всякие вещи аудитории, он определенно не так прост.

 **6\. Некоторые покойники остаются мертвыми (но их не забывают).**  
Эта позиция стоит довольно далеко от начала списка, но является одной из наиболее впечатляющих черт сериала. Даже «Звездные Врата» уступают «Убежищу» в этом отношении. Существует распространенная поговорка: «В сериалах «СайФай» невозможно умереть»; время от времени «Убежище» отдает ей должное, но по большей части игнорирует. Есть несколько персонажей, которые переживут, кажется, что угодно (Магнус и Уилл как главные протагонисты и Тесла с Друиттом), но все остальные играют по правилам обычных людей.  
И самое лучшее то, что смерти героев никогда не выглядят как неприкрытый предлог для изгнания актера из актерского состава. В начале второго сезона случилась смерть одного из главных героев, пожалуй, самого близкого друга Магнус, и память о нем красной нитью проходит через весь сериал. Эпизодические персонажи тоже играют по-честному: никто не может считать себя неуязвимым только потому, что ты стоишь на фоне толпы краснорубашечников и у тебя есть имя и история (покойся с миром, бедный Алистер). Кроме того, о судьбе двух обожаемых фанатами героев ничего не известно с конца третьего сезона; ими не спекулируют, о них не говорят постоянно, но их отсутствие оказывает хорошо заметное отрицательное влияние на прочих персонажей.

 **7\. Романтическая линия не выпячивается, слава богу.**  
Я устала от сюжетных линий в духе «будут они вместе или нет», так любимых «СайФай». Давайте проясним: я обожаю «Касла» и напряжение между его персонажами. Ничего плохого в этом нет. Но постоянное сведение ужасных апокалиптических кризисов к предсмертному сексу, драматическим признаниям в любви и ежедневным вопрошаниям «Почему я одинок(а)?» уныло, раздражающе, слишком часто используется для устранения ореола идеальности героев и облегчения идентификации зрителя с героем. Даже на взаимоотношениях О’Нилла и Картер, присутствовавших во всех десяти сезонах «Первого Отряда», создатели не строили огромные сюжетные арки, не загоняли их до смерти, позволив просто тихо тлеть на заднем плане. Из-за этого история Картер и Пита оказалась еще интереснее, потому что ничего подобного мы до этого не видели.  
С «Убежищем» та же история. Богатое прошлое Магнус периодически напоминает о себе (особенно когда ее бывший жених, серийный убийца Джон Друитт забегает на огонек), но в первых двух сезонах не было практически никаких романтических линий. Одна серия, «Next Tuesday», даже отчасти построена на расстройстве Уилла от того, что он не может толком сходить на свидание и вести нормальную жизнь. Напротив, в третьем и четвертом сезонах и Уилл, и Генри находят себе женщин, которые появляются в нескольких сериях, и дело, похоже, идет к свадьбе. Некоторые поклонники сериала находят девушку Уилла, Эбби, неприятной, но я думаю, что именно это делает «Убежище» таким достоверным. Они не идеальная голливудская пара; признаюсь, я не слишком люблю Эбби, хотя она несомненно выросла с момента своего первого появления. Но Уилл совершенно очевидно любит ее, и это главное.

 **8\. Внутренние шутки, импровизации, выходные.**  
Не секрет, что каст «Первого Отряда» очень любил дурачиться. В процессе съемок появлялись тонны импровизационного материала, и никто не был против посмеяться над собой. Не верите? Посмотрите «Window of Opportunity», «Wormhole X-treme», «200». Или момент, когда О’Нилл отказался справлять тризну по Дэниелу, потому что знал, что _на этот раз_ Дэниел не умер. Или вспомните постоянные шутки про земную поп-культуру в разговорах землян с Валой и Тил’ком. К тому же было много эпизодов типа «The Other Guys» и «Heroes», в которых нам показывали, что делают все остальные, пока ЗВ-1 отсутствуют, спасая мир.  
Нетрудно догадаться, что «Убежище» точно такое же, его персонажи обладают не меньшей долей самоиронии. Не верите? Вот вам два трейлера четвертого сезона. (Не торопитесь слетать с катушек, обычно там никто не путешествует во времени. Это случилось однажды, в конце третьего сезона, и разобрались с этим примерно так же, как в серии «Первого Отряда» «Moebius».) Моя любимая часть — голос за кадром во втором видео примерно на 1:05:

Исправленные реплики часто самые смешные.

И нам даже дают посмотреть, чем сотрудники Убежища, не выходящие за его пределы, занимаются в свободное время, например, в серии, когда превращение в отвратительного абнормала приковало Уилла к постели на несколько дней. Его ужасно раздражало то, как вернувшиеся с операции Кейт и Генри не затыкаясь болтают о ней, а Здоровяк смотрит на него, словно говоря: «Теперь ты знаешь, каково мне!».  
Очень милый эпизод, делающий удивительный научно-фантастический мир, в котором они живут, намного реальнее.

 **9\. Это секрет! Для всех, кроме правительств и еще кое-кого…**  
В общем-то, этим все сказано. География сериала постепенно охватывает весь мир. Мы видели Мумбаи, Джакарту, Токио, Лондон, и это далеко не все. У Магнус есть друзья повсюду. Четвертый сезон показывает нам, как много правительства разных стран знают об абнормалах, и каждое учреждает свое разведывательное подразделение (как Командование Звездных Врат) и стремится оттеснить Магнус и сеть Убежищ от их профильной деятельности. Здесь появляется существенное отличие от «Звездных Врат»: Магнус не только борется с притеснением абнормалов, но и пытается защитить правительственных агентов, которых послали на поле боя, не объяснив, с чем им придется столкнуться.

 **10\. Актеры и съемочная группа любят свою работу и поклонников.**  
Чего еще желать? Актеры уделяют очень много времени общению с поклонниками (во время съемок Аманда Тэппинг еженедельно устраивала интервью для фанатов через Твиттер). «Убежище» — независимый проект, их бюджет на трюки и спецэффекты ограничен, и это, судя по всему, привело к мощному сплочению актеров и съемочной группы, каждый делал все, что мог, чтобы помочь съемочному процессу. Это же привело к интересным решениям: например, съемка серии о человеке, превращающемся в абнормала, от лица этого человека, чтобы можно было сэкономить на гриме и прочих эффектах.  
Обобщая все вышесказанное, замечу, что это отличный, гармоничный сериал, и если вы осилили все написанное мной, надеюсь, что это убедило вас посмотреть его!


End file.
